


a price to pay, for greatness sake

by aoyamayuuga



Category: Scream Queens (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoyamayuuga/pseuds/aoyamayuuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was born rich and hot and with the world at her fingertips. She was destined for Greatness. Capital G.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a price to pay, for greatness sake

Chanel is a goal-oriented person and pity any idiot who would dare get in her way to be honest. She hasn't gotten to where she is in life by being a goody goody selfless pretty face more interested in the good of all than in her own self interest. Who do you think she is? Grace? _As if_.  
  
She was born rich and hot and with the world at her fingertips. She was destined for Greatness. Capital _G_.  
  
Still.  
  
The road towards her rich and popular hot husband is hard and if she were anyone other than Chanel Oberlin, any other lesser creature like Grace or Zayday Williams, well. She would have given up a long time ago.  
  
Or at least switched to a less-richer-but-still-pretty-rich-and-hot target.

 _At least_.  
  
But she's Chanel Oberlin and she deserves the top dog, the best of the best, the richest and hottest of bachelors available to her. Not to mention _'living'_ bachelors because the lesser-but-still-better-than-97-percent-of-the-country's-men in the university are dying.  
  
If the price for the best, for what she rightfully deserves from the _universe_ , is her precious free time wasted on trying to sext her boyfriend about _the dead_ , well.  
  
She's Chanel Oberlin.  
  
She will prevail.  
  
(and hope that indulging Chad about skeletons won't give him any ideas about taking her to a cemetery. Again. She's Channel Oberlin ok, she does have some standards to uphold!)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by tfln- _(601): sext me about skeletons_ bc Chad would text Chanel that


End file.
